La promesse du 14 avril
by Canelle
Summary: Meme si Hinata est chassée du clan, elle peut toujours compter sur Neji. Elle le sait, mais elle ne vient le voir que lorsqu'il est deja trop tard, alors qu'un nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki commence à bouger. histoire complete
1. Chapter 1

_NdA: Encore une histoire Hyuga, c'est une vraie obsession chez moi...-- Attention: Neji-Hina, violence, thèmes adultes._

**La promesse du 14 avril**

Ce jour-là, ce 14 avril, je me suis fait une promesse. Et je la tiendrais. Mon nom est Shinu, ne loubliez pas. (_Shinu se prononce Chi-nou, chi comme dans Chine et Nou comme dans nounours_) 

-Neji POV- 

Dans le jardin du manoir de la famille Hyuga, les fleurs du printemps ouvrent à peine leurs corolles. Ma cousine Hinata les regarde de ses grands yeux blancs avec admiration. Cest elle qui les a plantés et entretenues, maintenant les fleurs répondent à toutes ses attentes. Elles sont magnifiques. Inconsciente de ce qui se trame dans les couloirs du manoir, Hinata sélectionne avec soin une plante, la sort de terre et la met dans un petit pot. Puis elle me lapporte.   
Hinata :" Tiens, Neji Nii-san, c'est pour chez toi. C'est mon cadeau pour ton aménagement." 

Je prends la plante et je souris en retour. Dans cette maison dure et sévère, il n'y a que Hinata qui est aussi gentille et aussi douce... aussi belle. J'ai récemment déménagé dans un appartement en ville. Depuis que je fais partie de la Brigade de Sécurité du Village, je dois pouvoir être disponible à tout moment pour intervenir. Mais le manoir secondaire Hyuga étant trop excentré, je perdais trop de temps et j'ai fini par déménager. Et puis j'avais envie d'un peu d'indépendance et de liberté. 

Hinata rassemble les outils de jardinage et s'apprête à rentrer dans la maison. Mon coeur se serre. Elle a l'air si innocente. Elle ne voit pas qu'un drame va sans doute bientôt arriver, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en protéger. La seule chose que je peux faire... Quand elle passe devant moi, je la prends par le poignet et je la tire. Elle est maintenant tout proche de moi et je peux lui chuchoter à l'oreille: "Quoiqu'il se passe, Hinata-sama, je serais toujours là pour toi. N'oublie pas." 

Ses cheveux caressent ma joue et son odeur me saisit. Mais bien que l'envie soit forte, je ne me permets pas de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue blanche et je la lâche pour partir rapidement. Elle me regarde partir, rendue inquiète par mes paroles. 

-Ext. POV- 

A petits pas silencieux, Hinata se dirige vers la salle de combat où son père l'a fait appeler. A travers les murs, elle peut voir qu'il est déjà là, avec Hanabi et la grand-mère. Le coeur battant et tentant de garder bonne figure, Hinata s'assoit face à son père.   
Hiashi: "Hinata, notre famille a pris une décision à ton sujet."   
Les yeux baissés, elle attend en tremblant que la décision tombe.   
Hiashi: " Tu ne sembles pas pouvoir progresser davantage, et ton niveau est de loin insuffisant pour maintenir la puissance de notre clan. En conséquence, nous avons décidé de te chasser du clan et de nommer Hanabi héritière. Désormais tu n'es plus une Hyuga.Tu devras avoir quitté le manoir d'ici ce soir." 

Le visage blanc d'incompréhension, Hinata a relevé la tête pour regarder son père impassible, puis Hanabi qui se tient droite et fière à côté. Sans un mot, trop choquée pour parler, Hinata se lève et sort de la pièce. Comme une somnambule, elle marche jusqu'à sa chambre et sort un sac d'un placard. Elle commence à mettre quelques vêtements dedans, puis soudain s'arrête. Le sac tombe à terre et Hinata part en courant, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Toujours courant, elle sort du manoir pour ne plus y revenir. 

-Shinu POV-   
ça y est, la situation a changé chez les Hyuga. Maintenant, ils sont beaucoup plus vulnérables, mais ils ne le savent pas encore. Je peux commencer à bouger tranquillement. 

-Neji POV- 

ça fait une semaine que Hinata a été chassé des Hyuga, et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle. Je suis inquiet. Elle n'a rien emporté de chez elle, ni vêtements, ni argent... mais je crois qu'elle a un compte à son nom dans une banque. C'est une fille prévoyante. Croisant notre Hokage Tsunade dans le couloir de notre bâtiment, je lui demande si elle a des nouvelles de Hinata. La colère passe brièvement sur son visage, mais elle se reprend et me répond laconiquement: "Hinata porte maintenant le nom de Mau et elle travaille." 

Je ne l'interroge pas davantage. Hinata Mau (prononcé Ma-ou), c'est un joli nom. Mais je voudrais savoir comment elle va, maintenant qu'elle a été abandonnée par sa famille. Elle doit se sentir très seule. A-t-elle oublié ce que je lui ai dit? 

-Shinu POV- 

Enfin, ils m'ont contacté. Je suis celle qui faut pour remplacer l'un des leurs, morts récemment lors d'une opération. Je m'arrange avec mon nouveau partenaire pour organiser notre travail. Quelle coïncidence étrange, il porte le même bandeau que moi. D'une certaine manière, nous sentons que nous nous entendrons bien. Ma haine est froide comme la glace, il apprécie ce genre de sentiment. 

Je me réveille dans ses bras dans la matinée et je prends mon tour de garde pendant qu'il s'endort, son corps chaud contre le mien. Quand il aura dormi, je partirais pour ma première mission avec l'Akatsuki. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Neji POV- 

Les uns après les autres, je raye les jours sur le calendrier au mur. Je n'ai toujours pas revu Hinata. Je l'ai cherché de nombreuse fois dans les rues pendant mes patrouilles sans jamais arriver à la localiser. Que fait-elle? Où est-elle? Tu me manques tellement, Hinata. 

Aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai vu Hinata nul part et je rentre chez moi le soir, seul. C'est évidement pile au moment où je suis dans mon bain qu'un bref coup de sonnette retentit à ma porte. J'enfile mon peignoir en hâte et je vais ouvrir.   
Neji: "Hinata!"   
Elle est là, juste devant ma porte, se tordant les mains. Le coeur serré, je la détaille du regard rapidement. Elle a maigri, son visage s'est émacié et des cernes noirs plombent son regard. La tristesse se lit dans ses yeux et dans son attitude.   
Neji: " Hinata... entre, allez. Tout droit pour le salon" 

Elle avance dans l'appartement à pas hésitant. Sous la lumière du couloir, je remarque enfin les vêtements inhabituels qu'elle porte. Une jupe noire fendue et un haut très décolleté laissant apparaître une fine dentelle en dessous. Etrange de sa part. Je la guide au salon, je la fais asseoir et je lui apporte une tasse de thé. Elle n'a toujours pas dit un mot.   
Neji: " Hinata, comment ça va? Tu t'en sors? "   
Hinata: " ça va. J'ai... un bon travail."   
Neji: " Je suis content de te voir, je t'ai cherché sans jamais te voir..."   
Hinata: " Je travaille.. surtout la Nuit, ...et souvent à l'extérieur."   
Neji: " Tu fais des missions à l'extérieur du village? Ce n'est pas trop dangereux?"   
Hinata: "N-non.. Ce n'est pas un travail trop.. dangereux... j'ai rarement besoin de me battre."   
Neji: " Tu es plutôt dans l'espionnage?"   
Hinata: " Oui.. Oui c'est ça." 

Un silence gêné s'installe. Je n'ose pas évoquer le sujet de la famille Hyuga. Maintenant que je la vois, je comprends qu'elle en a beaucoup souffert et qu'elle en souffre encore. Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à me dire, mais qu'elle n'ose pas en parler. Il faut que j'arrive à la faire se confier. Si elle part sans m'avoir dit ce qu'elle veut me dire, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle reviendra me voir.   
Neji: "Tu te souviens, Hinata? Je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aiderai et je te soutiendrai. Dis- moi ce qui te tracasse, Hinata."   
Elle me regarde d'un air anxieux et elle finit par dire d'une toute petite voix: "Neji... je... je suis enceinte."   
Neji: "Quoi?"   
Sous le coup de la surprise, je me suis levé d'un bond provoquant un mouvement de recul de sa part. Hinata... ma petite Hinata... ce n'est pas possible! Elle.. elle... si pure, si gentille... Comme elle recule encore, effrayée, je l'attrape par les épaules et je lui demande avec véhémence: " C'est qui? Comment ça c'est passé? Raconte-moi!"   
Hinata baisse la tête: " Je... je ne sais pas... Je... je suis dans la brigade Nocturne." 

La brigade Nocturne, ce mot me fait frissonner. Je sais qu'elle existe, c'est une des brigades masquées de notre Village, une de celle dont on ne connaît pas les membres. Mais contrairement aux prestigieux Anbus, les membres de la Nocturne n'apparaissent jamais en public ni dans les cérémonies officielles du village. On ne les voit jamais. Car la brigade Nocturne est la brigade des prostitués et des courtisans, des hommes et des femmes qui utilisent leur charme et leur corps dans les missions. Ils sont souvent infiltrés dans les bordels stratégiques, les cours royales, les harems et chez les grands seigneurs. Espionnage, repérage, affaiblissement moral des ennemis... Bien que leur travail soit indispensable, on en parle peu.   
Neji: "Tu... tu... tu es... dans la brigade Nocturne?"   
Hinata: "Ou...oui. Normalement, on prend des médicaments pour ne pas ... mais ça n'a pas marché sur moi... et je ne sais pas lequel..." 

Bouleversé par ces nouvelles, je serre Hinata contre moi avec force. Hinata, ma pauvre petite Hinata... dans cette brigade dure, au travail difficile... obligée d'offrir son corps... Je tremble de dégoût à cette idée. Elle le sent. Elle fait glisser ses bras sur mes côté pour enlacer et caresser doucement mon dos. Le doux contact de ses mains me fait frémir.   
Hinata: "Je t'assure... je vais bien. Ça va bien. Ce n'est pas un travail si horrible, et les autres membres de la brigade sont très gentils avec moi. On est une brigade très soudée. " 

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Elle essaye de me rassurer. Elle est toujours si sensible aux sentiments des autres, les comprenant d'un seul regard et trouvant toujours le moyen juste d'y répondre quand la timidité ne la paralyse pas.   
Neji: "Mais Hinata, toi qui est si timide..."   
Hinata: " ça va... parce qu'on porte des masques.. Je n'ai plus peur du regard des autres quand je porte mon masque. Et quand je... travaille... je suis... quelqu'un d'autre. Maquillée, déguisée, souvent transformée... ça ne me fait pas peur." 

Je continue à la serrer contre moi, comme pour la garder à l'abri de ce monde si dur.Ses mains qui me caresse avec tendresse et son corps pressé contre le mien commencent à éveiller d'autres feux en moi et je la lâche vivement pour ne pas y céder. Hinata s'écarte un peu sans sembler perturbée par ma réaction. C'est vrai qu'elle doit savoir contrôler ce genre de situation.   
Neji: "Je... je... euh... le bébé... c'est... pour quand?"   
Hinata:" Pour février, le médecin pense."   
Donc ça fait 3 mois. Je ne connais pas bien la biologie, mais je sais qu'elle devra s'arrêter de travailler au bout d'un certain moment. Peut-elle encore exercer un métier de séduction avec un gros ventre? Elle va alors se retrouver sans ressources... et si jamais elle a des malaises, ou se sent mal?   
Neji:" Hinata... écoute... euh... viens habiter ici.. C'est grand. Je vais te dégager une pièce."   
Hinata: " Neji... je..."   
Neji: " Tu es venu ici parce que tu avais besoin d'aide, non? Toute seule, c'est trop dangereux. Je préfère t'avoir près de moi pour pouvoir veiller sur toi, Hinata."   
Hinata: "Neji.. Oh Neji, merci." 

Je la vois sourire avec chaleur, soulagée, rassurée et ça me ravit. Soudain, elle saute à mon cou! Surpris, je bute sur le canapé derrière moi en tentant de retrouver mon équilibre, et nous tombons tous les deux sur le canapé, le petit corps de Hinata penché sur le mien. Je peux voir ses seins gainés de dentelle noire par l'ouverture béante de son petit haut juste au-dessus de moi... et sa cuisse blanche sortant de sa jupe étroite... juste à porté de ma main. 

Alors que mon esprit confus se demande si elle ne le fait pas exprès, ses lèvres commençant à caresser les miennes m'apportent la réponse. Elle veut... J'essaye de la repousser: "Hinata.. On ne peut pas... on est de la même famille. " 

Ses yeux blancs accrochent les miens brusquement, je vois comme une flamme qui vibre dans son regard quand elle me répond fermement: " Non. Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille. Je ne suis pas une Hyuga. Je suis une Mau." 

Sa famille l'a reniée. Elle a renié sa famille. Normal... Mais ça n'arrange pas mes affaires, enfin plutôt si... en fait je ne sais plus... J'ai lutté contre mon désir pour elle si longtemps, et maintenant qu'elle est là, à me caresser et m'embrasser avec chaleur, de stupides scrupules viennent encore me hanter.   
Hinata: "Neji... s'il-te-plait... "   
Scrupules balayés.   
Hinata... est une professionnelle, ça se sent. Brièvement, je pense qu'elle doit être brillante à la brigade, puis je me laisse entraîner par ma si timide petite cousine, devenue une femme merveilleuse. 

-Shinu POV- 

De mieux en mieux. Les Hyuga sont déjà sur la pente de l'affaiblissement, il faut les y pousser doucement, de plus en plus bas. Deux des Hyuga ne sont plus dans le giron du clan et s'égarent sur des sentiers brûlants. Tout est si facile, mais il ne faut pas se presser et prendre son temps. Doucement, je tisse ma toile. La hâte est l'ennemi. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
-Neji POV- 

Finalement, aménager une chambre pour Hinata n'est pas nécessaire. Elle dort dans la mienne les nuits où elle ne travaille pas, et la journée quand elle travaille. Elle a insisté pour continuer à travailler le plus longtemps possible. Je le comprends. Son travail, ce travail honteux, elle l'exerce à la perfection. Elle réussit ses missions, elle est félicitée par son chef de Brigade. Ça lui fait tellement plaisir, ça lui fait tellement de bien. Ma jalousie est déplacée. Pouvoir enfin réussir quelque chose, c'est sa fierté, sa force, et je dois la soutenir.   
Ma si belle Hinata, mon si bel amour. 

Quand je rentre le soir, je trouve l'appartement chaud et éclairé, un bain prêt à m'accueillir, un repas qui cuit. Parfois, Hinata est déjà parti travailler. Parfois elle est là et nous dînons ensemble, en amoureux. Ici et là, elle a posé des petits bibelots, pour égayer ma décoration plus austère. Elle a bon goût. Elle met sa patte dans ma vie.   
Mon amour secret et caché. 

Mon appartement est au dernier étage de l'immeuble, aménagé de façon à ce qu'aucun oeil, aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse discerner qui y vit et ce qui s'y passe.Mon métier m'y oblige, et ça s'est révélé être un atout pour ma vie commune avec Hinata. Mais je veux plus que ça. Je veux être plus pour elle que tous ces amants qu'elle rencontre dans ses missions. Je veux être quelqu'un de spécial pour elle, mais je ne suis plus son cousin... 

Profitant d'un jour de congé commun, nous sommes sortis dîner au restaurant, tous les deux déguisés par prudence. J'ai bien préparé mon coup, elle ne s'est aperçue de rien... enfin, je crois. C'est difficile d'échapper à la perspicacité de Hinata. Quand je sors l'écrin de velours bleu de ma poche, elle n'a même pas besoin d'attendre de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.   
Toute pétillante de bonheur, elle bégaye:" Ne-Ne... neji..."   
Qu'elle est mignonne toute émue comme ça! Je lui mets l'écrin dans les mains:" Hinata, acceptes-tu de m'épouser?"   
Trop émue pour arriver à parler, elle acquiesce de la tête et met la bague à son doigt. Le rubis scintille quand elle fait jouer le bijou dans la lumière. Du rouge pour la passion. 

Dans la plus grande confidentialité, nous avons célébré notre mariage. Et je suis devenu Neji Mau. Hinata ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas porter le nom de Hyuga. Et ce nom évoque nombre de douleurs pour moi aussi, alors nous avons choisi le sien, son nouveau nom, pour une nouvelle vie. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas annoncé publiquement, et je continue à me faire appeler Neji Hyuga. Le nombre de gens qui savent pour notre mariage se contentent pile sur les doigts d'une main: Hinata, Tsunade, mon chef de brigade, la chef de Hinata et moi. 

-Shinu POV- 

Un Hyuga de moins. C'est bon, je n'aurais pas à combattre le jeune génie des Hyuga maintenant qu'il est un Mau. Ma cible, c'est les Hyuga. J'ai pris des contacts à Iwa. L'Akatsuki m'a aussi chargé d'une autre mission, que je peux mener en parallèle avec l'autre. 

- Ext POV- 

Février est vite là. Ces derniers mois, Hinata a pris congé de sa brigade Nocturne et a préparé une chambre d'enfant.Le 3 février, elle met au monde une belle petite fille, Satsuki, en pleine santé, à la maternité de Konoha. L'accouchement s'est très bien passé pour la jeune Madame Mau qui se repose à présent dans une chambre avec son mari.Aucune infirmière, aucun médecin n'a pu reconnaître sous leur déguisement les deux ex-Hyuga, et les yeux clôt du nouveau-né conservent le secret de ses pupilles blanches. Tsunade arrive pour féliciter les heureux parents et appose discrètement un sort sur le front de Satsuki. Les petits yeux blancs apparaissent noirs maintenant, et les Hyuga ne seront pas informés de la nouvelle génération du Byakugan. Pour ses propres raisons, Tsunade approuve la décision de Hinata et Neji de créer leur propre lignée de Byakugan sans être soumis aux règles des Hyuga. 

Après un congé maternité à pouponner sa petite Satsuki et une inscription de celle-ci à la crèche, Hinata fait savoir à sa chef de brigade qu'elle souhaitait reprendre du service. Mais cette dernière a une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Au vue de ses excellents résultats et de ses capacités particulières dues à son Byakugan, la chef l'a proposé pour un poste de coopération avec les Anbus. Son travail sera équivalent à celui de la Nocturne, en fait, c'est pour ça qu'elle a le bon profil. Le chef des Anbus a déjà donné son accord et Hinata peut rencontrer son nouvel équipier dès aujourd'hui... 

-Naruto POV- 

Je vais avoir un nouvel équipier! Une équipière en fait, il parait, et juste pour certaines missions. Ça fait déjà deux ans que je suis entré chez les Anbus, et jusqu'à l'année dernière j'étais dans un groupe de quatre. Mais le chef a décidé de créer une équipe de deux pour accomplir certains types de mission. Un combattant pur, et un espion-préparateur de terrain. Une petite équipe discrète et mobile... une équipe discrète avec moi dedans, ça fait franchement marrer certain, mais je peux arriver à me taire, quand il faut. Ah, la voilà, ma nouvelle équipière... c'est... Hinata?   
Naruto: " Hinata? Tu es... Hinata? La vache, sans tes yeux blancs, j't'aurais pas reconnu! "   
Qu'est ce qu'elle a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Elle est sacrément mince et terriblement... belle.   
Hinata: "Na...Naruto, c'est toi, mon-mon équipier? Je suis contente de... travailler avec toi."   
Naruto: " Moi aussi!"   
Elle enfile le gilet de protection par-dessus sa combinaison noire et met son masque. Comme ça, on dirait presque quelqu'un d'autre.   
Hinata: "Naruto... Tu ne parleras de moi à personne, n'est-ce pas? "   
Naruto: "Evidement non! Tu es une Hyuga maintenant, pas question de révéler ton identité. "   
Hinata: " Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, Naruto."   
Ça me fait tout bizarre de l'entendre dire ça. Je suis vraiment content d'avoir Hinata comme équipière. 

-Shinu POV- 

L'homme ne se relève pas, il ne peut déjà plus bouger. Il va bientôt mourir dans un sommeil paisible. Ses deux compagnons qui le recherche a une mort plus brutale, de la main de mon coéquipier. Mais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque qu'ils nous voient. Trois Hyuga de moins. Nous faisons brûler les corps, les cendres se dispersant au vent. Ils auront disparu sans laisser de trace. 

-Neji POV- 

Décidément, les drogues contraceptives ne fonctionnent pas sur Hinata, rien à faire. Elle retravaille depuis moins d'un an, Satsuki ne sait même pas encore marcher... et Hinata est de nouveau enceinte! Heureusement que j'étais en train de me battre avec Satsuki pour lui faire avaler sa purée quand elle me l'a annoncé, sinon je crois que j'aurais hurlé.   
Voyant que Satsuki m'occupe, Hinata en profite pour continuer: "et .. Je sais qui est le père..." 

Je préférerais encore ne pas savoir. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à reconnaître Satsuki comme ma fille vu qu'elle n'avait pas de père. Mais si je connais l'identité de celui qui a encore mis enceinte mon Hinata, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me retenir de l'égorger sur-le-champ.Je sais que c'est son travail, et qu'il n'est pas plus sale que les meurtres, vols et enlèvements qu'accomplissent les autres Ninjas... mais quand même. C'est ma femme.   
Neji: "Je ne veux pas savoir."   
Hinata a un petit rire: " C'est toi."   
L'assiette de purée chaude me tombe sur les genoux, mais je ne sens rien. Je regarde hagard Hinata donner une tape sur la main de Satsuki et ramasser l'assiette.   
Neji: "M-moi... ? Tu ... tu es sure...?"   
Hinata s'assoit sur mon genou exempt de purée et m'enlace.   
Hinata: "Oui... Dernièrement, j'ai fait de l'espionnage dans mes missions."   
Je suis heureux, heureux, tellement heureux! Et au diable la consanguinité! 

- Ext POV- 

Tant que rien n'est visible, Hinata continue de faire équipe avec Naruto. Il ne sait bien de sa relation avec Neji, ni de sa fille Satsuki, ni même de son future bébé! Elle l'a juste brièvement informé qu'elle n'était plus une Hyuga, sans rien dire de plus. Et comme Naruto n'est pas du genre à poser des questions, ni à se poser des problèmes, il n'a pas insisté sur le sujet de la vie privée de Hinata. Et comme elle ne refuse jamais un petit bol de ramen avec lui en fin de mission, voir même plus, il n'a pas de raison de se plaindre. 

Finalement, le chef des Anbus annonce à Naruto que les missions en duo sont suspendues pour quelques temps. Il ne doit pas contacter Hinata sans avis de l'Hokage. 

Hinata travaille en solitaire encore quelques temps sans prendre de risque, puis se retire pour attendre tranquillement la naissance de son deuxième enfant. Satsuki est ravie, car maman est beaucoup plus disponible et lui dit qu'elle va avoir un petit frère. Papa aussi est très content et d'humeur à faire des cadeaux. 

Le 15 septembre, le petit Sekkei fait son entrée dans la famille Mau. Moins d'un mois après son accouchement, Hinata reprend son poste Nocturne-Anbu et ses missions occasionnelles avec Naruto, sans lui expliquer les raisons de son absence. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Shinu POV- 

Une minutieuse préparation est gage de réussite. Un équipier de choc aussi. Nous venons de kidnapper l'héritière des Hyuga, Hanabi, en plein coeur du manoir Hyuga. L'alerte n'a pas encore été donnée, personne n'a rien vu. Portant le petit corps inerte, nous courons vers le point de rendez-vous avec les Ninjas d'Iwa. Je regarde le visage de la jeune fille. Il n'est pas joli, un visage boudeur de crapaud. C'est moi qui l'ai paralysée et endormie, et ça m'a causé un plaisir immense. Un frisson intense qui a parcouru tout mon corps quand je l'ai vu tomber sans bruit, d'un seul coup. Que c'est bon!

En quelques secondes, nous échangeons le corps de Hanabi contre celui d'un jeune homme, apporté par les Ninjas d'Iwa. Nous repartons avec notre paiement , ils repartent de leur côté avec leur butin. A Konoha, l'alerte a été donnée.   
Je me sens très bien, j'ai envie de faire l'amour ce soir.

-Neji POV-

Je sais, je sais, je sais, il faut que j'accoure au manoir Hyuga sur-le-champ. Il est 6 heures du matin et Hanabi a été enlevé depuis 4 heures, mais mon chef ne m'a transmis l'injonction du chef de clan Hyuga que depuis 1 heure. Je n'y peux rien. Et je ne peux absolument pas partir maintenant! Sekkei s'est réveillé et il pleure à grands cris, ce qui a réveillé Satsuki aussi. J'ai mes deux enfants dans les bras et j'essaye de les calmer, mais ils sentent mon inquiétude, et je ne suis guère efficace. Hinata n'est pas encore rentré de sa mission de nuit, et comme ce n'est pas une urgence de ma brigade, je n'ai pas le droit de faire appel à la Nounou de mon squad. Vu ma situation familiale, je ne peux pas non plus confier mes enfants à une nourrice de SOS baby-sitter sans précaution.

Rentre vite à la maison, Hinata!   
Enfin, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je refile les deux bébés en pleurs à ma femme avec un minimum d'explication: " Il se passe quelque chose au manoir et je suis convoqué par mon Oncle. J'y vais."   
Hinata: " C'est au sujet de l'enlèvement de l'héritière Hyuga? J'ai été informé par mon chef, mais je n'ai pas été mobilisé. "   
Un baiser et je pars.

-Ext POV-

Plusieurs groupes d'Anbus sont parti à la poursuite des ravisseurs de l'héritière Hyuga, mais ils ont beaucoup d'avance et la piste est ténue, voir même quasiment inexistante. C'est une équipe en poste près de la frontière qui repère le squad d'Iwa dans la journée et tente de l'intercepter. Ils ont du se planquer quelque part pendant la nuit. Après un long et dur combat, et grâce aux Anbus qui sont arrivé en renfort, les Ninjas de Konoha ont pu récupérer Hanabi. Une moitié des Ninjas d'Iwa a toutefois réussi à s'enfuir. Dans un état grave, la jeune fille a été conduite à l'hôpital et examinée par Tsunade immédiatement.

-Neji POV-

Je suis de garde au manoir. De toute façon, j'étais arrivé trop tard pour partir avec les équipes de recherche. J'attends des nouvelles en me rongeant les sangs. Je ne m'inquiète pas spécialement pour Hanabi, mais pour Hinata et moi. Quelles répercussions sur notre vie secrète cet événement va-t-il avoir? Avec les Hyuga, on peut s'attendre au pire.

Quand mon oncle revient de l'hôpital, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. La vie de Hanabi n'est pas en danger mais les séquelles de ses blessures seront terribles. Le plus grave n'est pas sa blessure au ventre, c'est sa colonne vertébrale. Les os sont endommagés, la moelle épinière détruite en plusieurs endroits. Elle ne pourra plus jamais bouger. Elle est paralysée à vie. C'est un coup rude pour mon oncle et ma grand-mère. Leur petite protégée en laquelle ils plaçaient tant d'espoir...

La question que je redoutais est posée: "Que deviens Hinata?"   
Sans grande surprise, je constate que personne ne sait rien. Ils ont effacé Hinata de leur mémoire, complètement. Elle n'existe même plus pour eux. Je ne peux pas tout leur dire, mais au moins quelques bribes d'informations pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas par eux-mêmes: " Elle travaille chez les Anbus, je crois."   
Hiashi: " Anbus?"   
Neji:" Je l'ai croisé avec son masque plusieurs fois."   
Grand-mère: " N'est-ce pas un peu hâtif de faire revenir Hinata? Nous avons encore Neji, et nous pourrons compter sur la descendance de Hanabi. Je crains que les enfants de Hinata n'aient Ses défauts aussi."

Les enfants de Hinata sont en pleine santé, et le mien aussi, Grand-mère. Mais je préfère encore mourir sur place plutôt que vous les livrer. Je garde ma colère pour moi.   
Hiashi: " Nous allons prendre le temps de la réflexion. Mais Hinata doit savoir qu'une menace pèse sur les Hyuga, et prendre ses précautions pour que le Byakugan ne tombe pas aux mains de l'ennemi. Plusieurs des notres ont disparu récemment. On cherche visiblement à nous affaiblir. Contactez le chef des Anbus pour qu'il la fasse venir."

-Ext POV-

Très poliment, le chef des Anbus envoie promener la requête des Hyuga. Hinata n'étant plus de leur famille, ils n'ont aucun droit de la faire appeler. Avec sa réponse, il leur rappelle aussi que PERSONNE au village n'a le droit de chercher à connaître l'identité, le domicile ou l'emploi du temps d'un Anbu sans autorisation de l'Hokage. Si les Hyuga tentent de passer outre, le Conseil des Anciens prendra des mesures répressives.

Montant d'un échelon, Hiashi vient poser sa demande directement auprès de l'Hokage, argumentant qu'il s'agit d'un problème concernant la suprématie de Konoha. Tsunade ne s'inquiète pas beaucoup sur la pérennité du Byakugan à Konoha au vue de la fécondité de Hinata, mais elle joue le jeu devant le chef de clan Hyuga. Il ne doit absolument pas soupçonner l'existence de cette branche sauvage des Mau, sinon il y aura des ennuis à n'en plus finir. Tsunade fait appeler Hinata, l'entrevue aura lieu dans son bureau.

Hinata aurait volontiers dormi quelques heures de plus. Espérant qu'elle n'aura pas à enlever son masque et révéler ses traits tirés et ses cernes, elle se rend en tenue Hyuga chez l'Hokage.   
Hinata: "Hokage-sama, vous m'avez fait appeler?"   
Tsunade: " Hyuga-san a demandé à te parler, Mau Hinata."   
Hinata: " Je vous écoute, Hyuga-san. Que voulez-vous me dire?"

Un peu surpris par la manière dont Hinata lui parle, il commence à parler.   
Hiashi: " La nuit dernière, Hanabi a été enlevé..."   
Hinata: "Je sais tout cela. "   
Hiashi: " La famille Hyuga est menacée. Tu dois être sur tes gardes. "   
Hinata: " Un Hyuga est toujours sur ses gardes. Et mon masque me protège plus que n'importe quel garde du corps."

Il n'a pas l'habitude de la voir lui tenir tête. Mais Hinata n'est plus une enfant depuis bien longtemps. C'est une adulte qui ne craint plus celui qui a été son père à une époque, avant de la renier.   
Hiashi: " Nous allons réfléchir à ta réintégration dans la famille..."   
Hinata: "Non. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer chez les Hyuga. Toutes vos histoires ne me concernent pas. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire..."

Hiashi a une bouffée de colère.   
Hiashi: " Si tu refuses de réintégrer notre famille, je serais dans l'obligation de t'apposer le sceau de la branche secondaire.."   
Tsunade se lève brusquement, interrompant la tirade de Hiashi.   
Tsunade: " Je vous l'interdis. Vous n'avez pas le droit de disposer ainsi des habitants du village! Par dérogation spéciale, vous pouvez appliquer aux membres de votre clan des règles différentes. Mais si vous vous attaquez à d'autres villageois, vous outrepassez vos droits. Faites attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes, Chef de clan Hyuga. Sur décision du conseil, vos privilèges peuvent être abolis et votre clan dissous. Hinata n'est pas une Hyuga. Je vous interdis de la revoir et de tenter quoique ce soit contre elle. Je serais vigilante là-dessus. Maintenant sortez."

Défait, Hiashi prend congé de l'Hokage. Hinata n'a même pas un regard pour lui.   
Tsunade: "ça va, Hinata? tu as l'air fatiguée."   
Hinata: " Les enfants ont pleuré cette nuit quand je suis rentrée, j'ai eu du mal à les faire se calmer. Ils sont chez la Nounou Nocturne en ce moment."   
Tsunade a un large sourire, elle est le pédiatre des deux enfants et elle craque complètement devant eux.   
Tsunade: " Toujours en pleine forme, tes enfants, Hinata. Tu comptes en avoir d'autres?"   
Hinata: "Oui, j'aime beaucoup ça."   
Tsunade: "Prend quand même au moins un an de repos entre chacun... et évite d'en refaire un avec Neji. Vous avez eu avec Sekkei, mais ..."   
Hinata: "Je sais, je ferais plus attention. "   
Tsunade: "Tu peux disposer, Hinata. Retournes te coucher."

- Shinu POV-

La tempête déclenchée par notre opération chez les Hyuga a fini par se calmer, nous allons pouvoir préparer la mission suivante. Pour ce qui concerne le Renard, j'ai réussi à l'approcher. Je sais où il habite, quelles sont ses habitudes et ses fréquentations, en détail. Là aussi, nous allons passer à la phase deux. Mon partenaire a terminé la sienne, de mission, grâce au paiement du village d'Iwa. Le Chat extrait du corps et transféré dans le sien le met bien en valeur.   
Cette nuit, je vais aller chasser du Hyuga avec lui, ça le défoulera un peu et ça me fera du bien. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
- Neji POV- 

Assis sur un des fauteuils du cabinet de consultation des Brigades masquées, en ce chaud mois de juillet, j'attends avec impatience le verdict du médecin qui examine Hinata.   
Tsunade est hilare: " Félicitation Hinata, tu as réussi à tenir le coup 287 jours avant de retomber enceinte!"   
Hinata prend un air faussement contrit puis me lance un grand sourire. Notre petit troisième est en route!   
Neji: " Il va falloir qu'on déménage, ma chérie." 

- Shinu POV- 

La nuit est sombre et froide., Je peux voir les Ninjas de Konoha se rassembler à pas le loup autour de notre ex-repaire. Mais mon partenaire et moi nous n'y sommes déjà plus.Nous regardons la scène de loin, les yeux protégés par un épais filtre noir. Les centaines de parchemins explosifs placés dans notre repaire s'activent exactement tous en même temps. Ça c'est de la précision. Une boule de lumière aveuglante illumine la nuit toute entière à des kilomètres à la ronde, le souffle brûlant fait voler nos manteaux et la neige. C'est magnifique. Puis tout s'apaise et s'éteint, seules les lueurs rouges de l'incendie continuent d'éclairer la scène. Tant de beauté.   
Tiens, on dirait que Hyuga-san a réussi à survivre à l'explosion. Tant mieux, sa douleur n'en sera que plus grande. Sans avoir besoin même d'échanger un signe, mon partenaire et moi partons chacun de notre côté. Chacun vers son objectif. Moi, c'est le Renard. 

- Neji POV- 

L'attaque menée contre Akatsuki a été un échec complet. La moitié de l'équipe d'assaut est morte, les autres sont gravement blessés. Mon squad a été envoyé d'urgence pour leur venir en aide. Parmi les blessés que nous convoyons vers Konoha en urgence, je reconnais mon oncle. Mais lui ne me reconnaît pas. Ses yeux sont brûlés, complètement brûlés. Il est aveugle à présent. C'est atroce, absolument atroce. Que lui reste-t-il à présent? Son aînée qui le renie, sa cadette paralysée, ses yeux détruits... j'ai presque pitié de lui, malgré tout, il ne méritait pas ça. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur les Hyuga? 

Je passe au manoir transmettre les nouvelles, je n'y étais pas passé depuis longtemps. Le silence règne dans les couloirs, beaucoup de Hyuga ont péri ces dernières années et ceux qui restent sont usés, miné par la douleur. Le clan Hyuga est très affaibli. 

Je regarde son déclin avec tristesse. Autrefois c'était ma famille et ma fierté. C'est toujours ma famille, et leur malheur me cause de la peine. Je ne peux couper ainsi les liens du sang. Mais depuis que je suis avec Hinata, j'ai coupé les liens du clan, ces lourdes chaînes qui m'entravaient, ces oeillères qui me confinaient.   
C'est un peu risible, mais en voulant aider Hinata, c'est moi que j'ai libéré... ou plutot, c'est elle qui m'a libéré. Elle s'était libérée seule, dans la douleur. 

J'annonce la tristesse nouvelle à ma Grand-mère et je vois les larmes couler de ses yeux, c'est la première fois. Elle est si âgée à présent. L'ancienne chef de clan qui me faisait si peur enfant est devenue si petite... non, j'ai grandi, c'est tout. Je découvre à présent ses rides profondes, ses mains rendue un peu tremblante avec l'age, son corps un peu voûté, écrasé par la lourde charge de notre clan. Et Surtout la tristesse dans son regard, elle a perdu tant des siens. 

J'essaye de la réconforter, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.   
Grand-mère:" Notre lignée va s'éteindre..."   
Neji: " Grand-mère... il y a encore moi, et Hinata, même si elle ne porte plus le même nom, elle est quand même de notre sang. Elle aura sûrement des enfants. Et moi aussi."   
Grand-mère: "Vivrais-je encore assez longtemps pour voir naître mes arrière petits-enfants? Tu es déjà âgé, Neji, et tu n'en as pas encore, pourquoi?"   
Si j'en ai, Grand-mère, j'en ai un. Et Hinata bientôt en sera à trois. Mais malgré ton chagrin, je ne peux te révéler leur existence pour l'instant, je crains trop pour eux. Je les aime tant.   
Neji: "Grand-mère, je ne veux pas que mes enfants connaissent les souffrances que moi, Hinata... et même Hanabi avons enduré parce que nous étions des Hyuga. "   
Elle me regarde sans comprendre. Je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à comprendre un jour. 

- Shinu POV- 

Du clan Hyuga, il ne reste plus grand-chose à présent. J'ai entendu dire qu'à Iwa, ils avaient réussi à produire leur propre Byakugan grâce à ce qu'ils avaient volé à Hanabi. Il faut absolument que cette nouvelle arrive à leur oreille, ça va les achever. Quel délice!   
Je progresse bien dans mon autre mission, mais quelques indices me laissent penser qu'il fait que je fasses vite. Il y a des gens qui se posent des questions. 

- Naruto POV- 

Les temps sont durs pour les Hyuga. Heureusement que ma partenaire Hinata n'en est plus un. Dans l'histoire, seul Neji s'en sort bien. Y'a quand même un truc bizarre avec Hinata... enfin je veux dire... Elle attend un bébé. C'est Sakura qui m'a expliqué que quand les femmes avaient un ventre aussi gros, c'est qu'elles attendaient un bébé. Je ne savais pas que ça faisait un ventre aussi gros, moi! 

Pour faire un enfant, il faut un papa et une maman. Je sais. Et ben, euh... en fait, il paraît que c'est peut-être moi le papa. Mais c'est pas sûr. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire avec un enfant, moi! Hinata m'expliquera, quand le bébé sera né. 

Elle est très courageuse, Hinata. Elle est toujours dans mon équipe, elle dit qu'avec tous ces problèmes de Hyuga, elle doit continuer à travailler pour soutenir le village. Heureusement qu'elle est là, parce que c'est pas la grande forme en ce moment pour moi non plus. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à puiser dans les réserves du Kyubi. On dirait qu'il est en train de disparaître.   
Tout le monde pense que c'est une bonne chose, Hinata aussi. Elle dit que comme ça le Kyubi ne pourra pas me tuer, se libérer et attaquer le Village. Elle a sûrement raison, elle a toujours de bonnes idées. 

Il faut juste que je m'habitue à utiliser moins de chakra, et compter davantage sur ma propre force, comme les autres Ninjas. Je vais devenir un Ninja comme les autres.   
Plus personne n'aura de raisons de me haïr. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Neji POV- 

Nous sommes le 14 avril aujourd'hui. La petite troisième de la famille Mau, Kikyu, est née fin février, toute blonde. Je soupçonne que c'est la fille de Naruto, il est Anbu lui aussi, je crois. Bien sûr, le secret professionnel interdit à Hinata de parler de ses coéquipiers.

Il faut que j'aborde avec ma femme un autre sujet, plus délicat. Les enfants ont mangé et se sont couchés, nous sommes tous les deux tranquilles dans l'appartement. Hinata me tend une tasse de boisson chaude et s'assoit à côté de moi.   
Hinata: "Neji, tu veux qu'on parle des Hyuga, c'est ça?"   
Elle l'a compris, comme toujours. Elle lit dans les gens comme dans des livres ouverts. Redoutable.   
Neji: "Oui. Je pense que c'est peut-être le moment de parler des enfants à notre famille, pour qu'il puisse vivre comme des enfants normaux, sans avoir à se cacher."   
Hinata: "Oui, je le pense aussi.Satsuki va entrer d'ici quelques années à l'Académie, il faut qu'elle commence à utiliser son Byakugan. Mais ils resteront toujours des Mau, n'est-ce pas?"   
Neji:" Oui. Plutôt la mort que de faire de nos enfants des Hyuga."

Hinata me prend la main et la serre fermement: "Non, Neji, ne meurs pas. Il faut que tu vives, absolument. Les enfants auront besoin de toi. Je te fais confiance pour les élever avec tendresse et les aider à trouver leur voie! Tu sais, Neji... Je suis tellement heureuse de vivre avec toi..."

Que se passe-t-il, mes muscles me lâchent, je ne peux plus bouger. Je tombe sans force dans les bras de Hinata. Que se passe-t-il? Un empoisonnement? Hinata!   
Elle m'installe confortablement sur le canapé, je me sens de plus en plus lourd. Je la vois encore qui me sourit avec chaleur.   
Hinata: "Neji, ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici quelques heures tu te réveilleras en pleine forme."

Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hinata?   
Hinata: "Il est temps de nous quitter, Neji. Mon époux. Veille bien sur les petits à ma place. Et promets moi de ne jamais en faire des Hyuga."

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et sort de la caisse où elle range ses affaires Anbu un grand manteau noir, une combinaison noire, un masque noir et un bandeau portant l'insigne de la feuille, barré d'un trait. Ce bandeau disparaît sous le masque noir.   
Shinu.   
La traqueuse noire Shinu de l'Akatsuki.   
On ne savait que peu de chose sur elle. Entrée à la brigade depuis 5 ans environs, origine, age, visage inconnue, la plus discrète de tous les membres. Mais une assassine redoutable et une espionne hors pair.   
Effectivement, avec le Byakugan, c'est normal.

Comment ? Pourquoi? Je n'ai rien vu, rien deviné? J'ai été aveugle...   
Hinata:"Neji, auprès de toi, j'étais juste Hinata. J'aurais aimé l'être encore longtemps. Mais il est temps pour moi de quitter cette vie heureuse. Adieu, mon amour."

-Hinata POV-

J'ai donné rendez-vous à Naruto dans le Jardin du manoir principal Hyuga. Il y est sûrement déjà, il croit que c'est pour parler de Kikyu avec mes parents. Le pauvre, lui aussi je le trahis depuis tout ce temps. Mais ma haine est trop puissante pour laisser place à des scrupules. Au moins, je le débarrasserai du démon qui a pourri sa vie. Le sort que je tisse patiemment depuis trois ans a porté ses fruits, je dois l'achever ce soir impérativement.

Oui, il est là dans le jardin, entré sans être remarqué comme je lui avais dit. Les plantes que j'avais plantées là il y a 5 ans sont en fleur, il me suffit d'activer le sort incrusté dans leur bulbe pour qu'elles libèrent leur pollen somnifère. Naruto s'écroule endormi sans avoir pu proférer un son. Je me glisse dans le Dojo et je prends dans l'alcôve d'exposition un des trésors de notre famille. Je sors, j'utilise le sceptre pour terminer le Jutsu.

Et j'invoque le Kyubi.

- Ext POV-

Le hurlement sauvage du Renard roux vibre dans le village entier, tirant de leur sommeil tous les habitants. La silhouette fantomatique du Kyubi apparaît, rousse dans la nuit noire, ses grandes pattes entourant tout le manoir, ses 9 queues fouettant le ciel. Les Hyuga aussi sont réveillés et se ruent dans le jardin. Là, au centre d'un cercle de feu, une femme vêtue de noir à côté de Naruto évanoui. Elle retire son masque pour qu'ils puissent la reconnaître.   
Grand-mère et Hanabi: " Hinata!"

Elle regarde cette vieille femme rongée par le chagrin, cet homme mutilé et désormais inutile, cette fille paralysée et stérile. C'est son oeuvre.   
Hinata: " Il y a cinq ans jour pour jour, quand j'ai compris que vous alliez me chasser, j'ai craqué. J'ai arrêté de tout endurer en silence. Pourquoi donc ais-je supporté ça si longtemps? Et je me suis fait une promesse. La promesse que je détruirais le nom des Hyuga, que je vous broierais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste que la douleur et la honte. Hanabi, sale petit crapaud arrogant, tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants, j'y ai veillé quand je t'ai enlevé. Tu vas sentir ce que c'est que d'être traité comme un déchet. Et bientôt cette cage où j'ai été méprisé pendant si longtemps va disparaître. Vivez! Continuez à vivre en pleurant de rage et de douleur! Ou alors crevez, peu m'importe à présent."

Levant la main vers le ciel, Hinata appelle: "Kyubi!" En une tornade, la lumière rousse s'engouffre dans le corps fin de Hinata, dévastant au passage tout le manoir. Quand les Hyuga et les Ninjas accourus sur place arrivent à se relever, hébétés, ils ne voient que Naruto endormi au centre d'un disque de désolation. Hinata a disparu.

- Tsunade POV-

Elle a foutu une belle pagaille, la si discrète petite Hinata. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lancer une brigade Hyuga à sa poursuite, je sais bien que plus personne n'est capable de la rattraper. Ma priorité est de faire le bilan des dégâts à Konoha.

Quelques morts, écrasés par le manoir Hyuga qui s'est écroulé. Mais c'est tout. Ce qui reste de la branche Principale des Hyuga a été relogé dans le manoir de la branche secondaire. Ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Je crains que l'aïeule ne s'éteigne d'ici peu, trop de douleur, elle a cessé de se battre pour vivre. Le domaine est ravagé, mais on peut rebâtir.

Après un bref moment de panique, on s'est aperçu que Naruto dormait très tranquillement, absolument indemne. Il lui manque juste le Kyubi. A part ça tout va bien. Reste à voir comment il va prendre la trahison de Hinata.

La petite famille Mau va bien aussi. Neji est effondré, mais ses enfants sont là pour le soutenir. Il est fort, il s'en remettra. Les Mau deviendront vite une famille puissante, plus puissante que les Hyuga. Hinata y a veillé. Elle a choisi de bons pères pour ces enfants, et c'était sans doute sa seule erreur, la seule faille de son plan. Sans cela, j'aurais été aussi surprise que les autres aujourd'hui.

Mais la nounou a décelé le Sharingan dans les yeux de Satsuki.   
J'ai fait faire une enquête par un squad Anbu, et il a semblé très probable que le père soit Itachi. A partir de là nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions et à faire surveiller Hinata. Mais j'avoue que je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle puisse un jour trahir le village. Même maintenant, je pense qu'en fait sa trahison n'était qu'une conséquence secondaire de a décision de détruire les Hyuga. Mais une fois engagé sur la pente du crime, on ne peut que la dévaler sans cesse. Et Hinata a plongé, de son plein gré.

Elle a senti qu'elle était surveillée, sans doute, et nous a pris de vitesse avant que nous ayons davantage de preuve. J'aimerais avoir davantage de Hyuga aussi intuitif.

Bah, tant pis. On ne va pas pleurer. On s'en sort bien.   
Hinata devenue Renarde à 9 queue n'a pas envie de détruire le Village où vivent ses enfants.

FIN 


End file.
